Summer Petersen's royal costume
|type=Top/underwear |culture=International Alliance |creators=Zira Grover's tailor |created=c. 2016 |modifier= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners=*Zira Miranda Grover *Summer Petersen |locations=*Zira's Palace *Steven and Summer Thompson's house |cost= |value= |structure= |size= |color=Turquoise |material=*A "stretched, absorbent, and very costly fabric" *Jerba hide (shoes only) |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection= |inscription= |markings=Numerous jewels |purpose=To accentuate Summer Petersen's unconventional beauty and royal status |heritage= |affiliation=International Alliance}} Summer Petersen wore a royal costume against her volition when she was captured by Zira Miranda Grover. As an introverted former General with little regard for publicly showing off her physique, Petersen was embarrassed by the bra. The top left her back, shoulders, and stomach completely bare. All of these things made Summer absolutely loathe her skimpy top. ﻿But she was still slightly thankful, and she also began to warm up to it in the end. Zira was very fond of Summer’s appearance in the outfit. She would humiliate Summer and make her easier to control as she hated having her intimate areas exposed before men. Sometimes, Zira Miranda Grover would intimidate her by caressing her bare shoulders with her eager hands. Description Summer Petersen's royal costume consisted of a turquoise-colored top that left her stomach bare, and underwear that left her legs bare. *'Top:' Summer's top was designed like a tank top with the lower half cut off and the bottom of the outfit wrapped by a black band. That said, the top encapsulated her breasts and exposed her corpulent midriff entirely. It had two molded cups and, like the underwear, used a stretched, absorbent, and very costly fabric. The sinuous design on the bra, like the relief on her skirt plates, was curious but had an explanation. The jewels represented her famous status, while the winding side pattern referred to the feminine curves of her body, especially her breasts, which the top effectively concealed and accentuated. The bra was fastened with shoulder straps. Her top had been constructed in the form of a "square frame", with all dimensions adjusted just to fit her bulky frame in a normal standing position, with arms to the sides. The top was studded with priceless red jewels to accentuate Petersen's would-be royal status, around the band separating the fabric just above her belly, and one particularly large yet lightweight one sewn into her wide collar. *'Underwear:' The lower piece of Summer Petersen's costume was underwear around her waist that used a stretched, absorbent, and very costly fabric identical to the upper piece. The color light blue symbolized her female sexuality, from her pouting lips to the estrous cycle itself. Unlike the top half of her bra, her underwear was not decorated by any means. *'Accessories:' Petersen wore black-colored shoes made of jerba hide, which were slightly elevated. She was also made to wear a large golden necklace on occasion, such as during the trip to the Cave of the Gargoyle. Behind the scenes Summer Petersen's royal costume is usually referred to as her "turquoise top" in . However, on , her top is much more commonly referred to as her "royal costume", and this is usually what people call it in real life. Reception Summer Petersen's royal costume immediately gained a lot of attention for her character, both positive and negative. Chris has claimed that, "There's no doubt that the sight of Summer Petersen showing off her young, delicate bulk was burned into the sweaty subconscious of pretty much anyone hitting puberty and embarrassing them immensely since they can't help being turned on by one particular teenage girl that weighs 400 pounds and is still older than the kid who invented her to begin with. Everybody's swooning over her physically and nobody knows why." Acknowledging the opinion of two people that Petersen's outfit "feels out of place" and "ruins the classiness of her character", D. Isaac Thomas made the following argument: "Summer's still completely in character and besides, she pounded the living daylights out of the messed-up Lesbian who forced her to show her belly. I'd actually meant this to prove as one last emphasis on the concept, that she, like anyone, can pull off anything if they're willing to work for what they want. Summer used to be anorexic and lonely and miserable, and now she's as happy as a clam. Besides, this just proves a person with a soft heart can never look repugnant. You can have hair blacker than space, an abnormally large potbelly, a complete lack of muscle, a baby-like button nose, four hundred pounds of bulk before you're even eighteen, and you'll always be gorgeous. I wonder why it wasn't a big deal for her to wear a bra when she was fifteen, but now that she's seventeen and wearing a particularly fancy one everyone's going crazy." Melissa Vaine concurs, saying, "She's no Helen of Troy, and she's especially no Helen McKeen, and if in-universe characters find her as hot as real people do, she'd probably be stunned. Personally, I think it makes her stronger when you think about the fact that nothing changes about her character when she's half-naked, and she's been half-naked before. She's still dominating, cheeky, and insanely spunky. D. Isaac Thomas is better at developing girls as strong characters without personalities that have been used in past literary work than anyone I can think of." It would seem that the majority agrees with Thomas and Vaine, as most people seem to think that the turquoise top connotes Summer's hopelessness and helplessness, but even in that demeaning costume she retains her dignity and remains an icon of feminism. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Clothing